The present invention relates to a novel dual control horn for use with remote controlled apparatus including, but not limited to, aircraft, watercraft, and land vehicles. More specifically, the present invention provides two opposingly located base members that maintain a control rod in a position that is perpendicular to a central axis no matter the angle of the outer surface of the component to be controlled.
In the remote control field, control arms and the like are often used to control the movement of various components or pieces of equipment. For example, a control rod will often be used to control the movement of a rudder used on a remote control airplane. However, because the outer surface of the rudder is angled, securing a control arm so that it is perpendicular to the center line of the component is often difficult because the clamping members used with a control arm are only designed to work on flat surfaces. Thus, when an angled surface is encountered, the clamping members cannot either fully engage the surface or, as is often the case, dig into the surface. Alternatively, shims or inserts are often used to overcome this problem.
The present invention permits use with an angled surface by providing clamping members that have movable portions. The moveable sections conform to the angle of the support surface so as to maintain the control arm perpendicular to the center line of the component.